


Past becomes present

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/S, because I’ve had enough of both Toki and Murderface lately.  (And these two have been getting shortchanged big time.)<br/>This is a little rough, but I haven’t been writing lately.  That’s why.  <br/>I was kind of trying to show the weird mental overlap that... probably only happens to me.<br/>Warning: got some porn in here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past becomes present

It had been years, but lately things had changed. Skwisgaar wasn’t very good with change anymore, his nomadic years of band hopping were far behind him. Dethklok was Dethklok, it was a comfort to be able to count on that.  
But now things had changed anyway. Had it started with the attack on Mordhaus, the loss of Charles for all those months? Or had it already been coming, and he just hadn’t seen because he didn’t want to?

It only made sense that, feeling so unsettled, he’d gravitated back to Nathan.  
Nathan had changed too, having to take responsibility had taken a toll on him, but mostly he was still the same old Nathan.  
Years ago, they’d once been lovers.

Now he was the only solid thing left in this world. Charles had abandoned them for almost a year. Pickles had slowly been coming unglued, acting more like his dildo brother than the Pickles he’d known for so long. Murderface, well he was still Murderface, only more so.  
But Toki, he’d become a stranger. Skwisgaar couldn’t even begin to understand him anymore.  
So, Nathan.

Nathan wasn’t surprised that Skwisgaar wanted to spend time with him, sometimes he felt like they were the only sane ones left in this band. Just hanging out, like they used to.  
Like they used to...  
They never talked about that, those days and nights so long ago. It was funny to be thinking about them again.

Sure, Skwisgaar had run off for a bit, but Nathan couldn’t really blame him for that. He had days when he just wanted to flee to the other side of the world too.  
Nathan and Skwisgaar, they were Dethklok. They were the ones that absolutely could not be replaced. Pickles would be hard, but it could be done if necessary. And Murderface and Toki were expendable.

They were spending more and more time together. It had built up gradually, so it didn’t feel weird.  
It didn’t feel gay.  
If they sat in the hot tub for hours talking, hey, they were just friends. If one came to the other’s room and hung out for a bit, no big deal.  
And when Skwisgaar showed up with an armload of bottles one night, Nathan just locked the door so they didn’t have to share.

Dealing with the others could be exhausting at times, but now they could just be themselves.  
No arguing, no pettiness, just two old friends hanging out.  
On Nathan’s bed.  
They lounged back against the headboard, getting comfortable. Nathan didn’t have to worry that Skwisgaar would smash his empty bottle on the floor, where he would surely forget and step on the glass. Why did they smash so much stuff anyway? Smashing was fun, but sometimes it was just stupid.

They talked about the old days, way back when they lived in Magnus’s spare room and were still searching for the rest of the band. Eventually, one thing had led to another.  
Younger Skwisgaar had been a thing of beauty. He didn’t look like a girl, but in the right light he looked like an angel.  
And eventually Nathan, who was more impulsive in those days, had kissed him.

The kiss had shocked them both, mostly because it didn’t feel wrong. One thing had led to another, leading to a short-lived affair, the details of which had been faded by the years.  
They had been so young back then.  
Together now, with everything on the verge of unraveling around them, the years were a weight in the room.  
They kept drinking,

“You were so pretty. You’re still pretty.”  
“I’s not so young anymores.”  
“Yeah, but... Look at me, you’ve aged a hell of a lot better than I have.”  
“Pfft, you ams jus fat. Still strongs though.”

Nathan finished his bottle. “Uh, Skwisgaar?”  
“Ja?”  
Instead of answering, Nathan kissed him. Those lips... he’d always had better lips than most women, and was especially talented with his tongue. And not shy at all.  
Skwisgaar kissed back, surprised he hadn’t been the one to start it. He’d planned to, but Nathan beat him to it.

“Hey. Have you been with a guy since? You know, since me?”  
“Dat what you wants? Ja I has, sometimes.”  
“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like we’ve never done it before. Is it okay?”  
Same old Nathan, still hesitant. But only with people he cared about. Instead of answering, Skwisgaar straddled his lap and kissed him again.

Assuming he’d been given permission, Nathan ran his hands under Skwisgaar’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The body in his hands hadn’t changed all that much, still familiar. Still, he resisted at an attempt to return the favor.  
“Nathan, I knows what you looks like. Let’s me.”  
Nathan gave in, and lost his shirt. This wasn’t even close to the body he’d had back then, but Skwisgaar didn’t seem to be minding. Oh right, he liked fat chicks. That probably explained it.

Nathan hesitated again when it came to his pants. “Are you _sure_ you want to do this?”  
Skwisgaar stood and peeled off his own pants, climbing back onto the bed completely naked. “Ja.”  
“Okay.” Nathan lifted his hips, letting Skwisgaar help work his jeans off. “Um, how do you want to do it? What’s the most comfortable for you?”  
“I can rides you? Where’s you keeps de lube?”  
That was to the point. “Grab a condom too.” Nathan waved toward to a drawer.

Skwisgaar crawled off and retrieved the items. “You ams worried I has de diseases?”  
“No, I know you don’t. I just, you know, didn’t want to make a mess? So you don’t have to clean up?”  
That was considerate.  
Nathan patted his chest. “Turn around. Let me, um, get you ready.”  
With a grin, Skwisgaar tuned and presented his ass.

Nathan caressed it, the man had an uncommonly good ass. Few people, male or female, could match it. It was probably from all the sex, to fuck like he did must be one hell of a workout.  
Skwisgaar wiggled his ass impatiently, making Nathan laugh. He got some lube and carefully worked one finger in. “Fuck, you’re still this tight?”   
He was remembering it all so clearly now, and added another finger, working them.

There was no act, no games, no image to uphold. Just the two of them, as it had been before.  
The memories were overlapping the present, superimposing themselves on them, on the scene. They were in Nathan’s room, but also in that long ago shared room. They were both as they were, and as they had been.  
Every touch was familiar again.

“Nathan, dat’s enough!” Those fingers were _too_ good, remembering exactly how to curl.   
And now they withdrew.  
Nathan rolled on the condom and applied a lot of lube.  
“Holds it for me.” Skwisgaar turned back to face him, and positioned himself to take the offered cock. He sent slowly, having to inch back up a bit at times as he worked it in. Nathan was _not_ a small guy.

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight! Don’t, you know, hurt yourself!”  
“I gots it. I _wants_ it.” Skwisgaar made it all the way down and rested, waiting for his body to fully adjust.  
Then he began to slowly move, shuddering at the pleasure that shot through him.  
Nathan held still, knowing that Skwisgaar needed to set the pace for now. He’d know when that changed, or at least he used to know. Why had they quit for so many years?  
He knew the answer, but he pushed it away.

The past surrounded them, in the lamplit room Skwisgaar had become a creature for another time, younger, brighter, his hair lit like a halo in the strong afternoon sun that streamed through the window. A window that existed only in the past. He hadn’t changed _that_ much over the years.  
He rode Nathan harder, balanced on a line between the past and the present, straining toward his orgasm.

It was time, he was ready. Nathan leaned up, grabbing Skwisgaar and holding himself deep inside as he rolled them over and to the edge of the bed.  
Putting his feet on the floor, he had leverage, control.  
When he’d gotten to this point, Skwisgaar wanted it as hard as he could get it, craved it.  
That’s why they’d been so good together, scary good.

Nathan fucked him hard, unconsciously snarling a little.  
Skwisgaar was still now, giving over all control, his entire body tense and straining. It had never been like this with anyone else, only with Nathan.  
“You’d better be close! I can’t... just...” The rest was just a growl.  
The warning was the little push he needed, with his head thrown back and his body arched, Skwisgaar came.  
Nathan was seconds behind him.

“Holy fuck.” Head hanging, braced on his hands, Nathan tried to catch his breath. “I’m not... in as good of shape as I used to be.”  
“You ams jus fine.” Skwisgaar was glad Nathan hadn’t yet pulled out. “Fucks, was it always like dat?”  
“You remember.” He leaned down, and they kissed again. Nathan’s arms trembled a little from the strain of holding that position.

Skwisgaar stretched and wiggled a little, a sign that he could pull out now.   
Nathan peeled off the condom, than retrieved his shirt for Skwisgaar to wipe off with. He had other shirts, it was his room after all.  
They crawled back on the bed properly, and shared the last bottle while lounging together in a content silence.

Nathan’s room was only his room again, that long ago room had faded away. But the old feelings that had followed them through time still lingered.  
“You’re still pretty.”  
“Pfft. I knows.”  
Nathan chuckled. “You can spend the night, if you want. Pretend we’re roommates again?”  
“Sounds like a good plans.”

They lay down, getting comfortable. Both of them liked to sleep on their backs, so they lay with their sides touching.  
“We dreamed big back then. We planned to take over the world.”  
“I tink we already does dat... but ja.”  
“What can we dream for now?”  
“Still beings able to dreams at all, I tink dat’s enough.”  
“Hmm. Yeah.”


End file.
